musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Day discography
This is the discography for Green Day. Albums 39/Smooth (1990) # At The Library # Don't Leave Me # I Was There # Disappearing Boy # Green Day # Going to Pasalacqua # 16 # Road to Acceptance # Rest # The Judge's Daughter # Paper Lanterns # Why Do You Want Him? # 409 In Your Coffeemaker # Knowledge # 1,000 Hours # Dry Ice # Only Of You # The One I Want # I Want To Be Alone Kerplunk! (1991) # 2000 Light Years Away # One For The Razorbacks # Welcome To Paradise # Christie Road # Private Ale # Dominated Love Slave # One Of My Lies # 80 # Android # No One Knows # Who Wrote Holden Caulfield? # Words I Might Have Ate # Sweet Children # Best Thing In Town # Strangeland # My Generation Dookie (1994) # Burnout # Having a Blast # Chump # Longview # Welcome To Paradise # Pulling Teeth # Basket Case # She # Sassafras Roots # When I Come Around # Emenius Sleepus # Coming Clean # In The End # F.O.D. # All By Myself ("secret song") Insomniac (1994) # Armatage Shanks # Brat # Stuck With Me # Geek Stink Breath # No Pride # Bab's Uvula Who? # 86 # Panic Song # Stuart and the Ave. # Brain Stew # Jaded # Westbound Sign # Tight Wad Hill # Walking Contradiction Nimrod (1997) # Nice Guys Finish Last # Hitchin' A Ride # The Grouch # Redundant # Scattered # All The Time # Worry Rock # Platypus (I Hate You) # Uptight # Last Ride In # Jinx # Haushinka # Walking Alone # Reject # Take Back # King For A Day # Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) # Prosthetic Head # Desensitized (Japanese Version Only) Warning (2000) # Warning # Blood, Sex, and Booze # Church On Sunday # Fashion Victim # Castaway # Misery # Deadbeat Holiday # Hold On # Jackass # Waiting # Minority # Macy's Day Parade Shenanigans (2002) # Suffocate # Desensitized # You Lied # Outsider # Don't Wanna Fall in Love # Espionage (from Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) # I Want to Be on TV # Scumbag # Tired of Waiting for You # Sick of Me # Rotting # Do Da Da # On the Wagon # Ha Ha You're Dead American Idiot (2004) # American Idiot # Jesus of Suburbia # Holiday # Boulevard of Broken Dreams # Are We The Waiting # St. Jimmy # Give Me Novacaine # She's a Rebel # Extraordinary Girl # Letterbomb # Wake Me Up When September Ends # Homecoming # Whatsername 21st Century Breakdown (2009) # Song of the Century Heroes and Cons # 21st Century Breakdown # Know Your Enemy # ¡Viva la Gloria! # Before the Lobotomy # Christian's Inferno # Last Night on Earth Charlatans and Saints # East Jesus Nowhere # Peacemaker # Last of the American Girls # Murder City # ¿Viva la Gloria? (Little Girl) # Restless Heart Syndrome Horseshoes and Handgrenades # Horseshoes and Handgrenades # The Static Age # 21 Guns # American Eulogy # See the Light References External Links * Green Day Official Site Category:Discography Category:Rock Category:Punk From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.